


With You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I am so excited,” Stiles said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.He didn’t care how childish it might have looked to be bouncing in spot, he just couldn't keep down the excitement. Disneyland was somewhere he had wanted to go to for years, all of his childhood, and he had never gotten to. Which was fine, really, and it just made him all the more excited to be going now.





	With You

“I am  _ so  _ excited,” Stiles said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He didn’t care how childish it might have looked to be  _ bouncing _ in spot, he just couldn't keep down the excitement. Disneyland was somewhere he had wanted to go to for years, all of his childhood, and he had never gotten to. Which was fine, really, and it just made him all the more excited to be going now.

“Stiles, it’s just Disney,” Derek told him, as though it were no big deal and not  _ a life-changing adventure _ .

“I don’t care! This is my first time, let me be excited!” Stiles exclaimed, waving his hands in Derek’s face to emphasize his point.

“Wait, you’ve never been before?” 

“Nope,” Stiles said, popping his ‘p’. “This is my first time.”

“Didn’t you ever go as a child?” Derek asked, shuffling forward as the line moved up.

“Nah, we never got to go,” Stiles shrugged it off, hoping Derek would just drop it.

“Well, what did you do instead?”

“What do you mean instead?” Stiles asked, already a little uncomfortable with the line of questioning. 

“We went somewhere every year. Did you not do that?” Derek asked, his eyebrows pulling down in an adorable frown. 

Stiles let out a little laugh, though he was sure it sounded far sadder than he had meant. “Derek, my dad was a deputy and my mom was a waitress. We went camping in the preserve for a week during the summer.”

“Oh,” Derek said, his ears turning pink, definitely embarrassed.

“It’s fine, big guy,” Stiles told him, bumping their shoulders together. “I’m going now, and I’m going with  _ you _ .”

Derek threw an arm around Stiles’ shoulders and tucked him close to his side, pressing a long kiss to Stiles’ forehead. He still got flustered when Stiles so easily expressed his feelings, even after being together for as many years as they’d been. Stiles knew that Derek never expected them to make it past Stiles’ senior year, had been so silently sure that Stiles was going to go away to University and move on.

He hadn’t, of course not, and he was even more in love with Derek now than he had been back then. Derek was his forever, and it may seem silly to say he knew that even back when he was seventeen, but most seventeen-year-olds hadn’t fought for their life, beat a possession, and returned from the Wild Hunt. Stiles was pretty sure of what he wanted back then, and it hadn’t changed from a being Derek Hale.

“I love you,” Stiles said into Derek’s shirt, knowing that the wolf’s hearing would pick up on it.

Derek pressed the words into Stiles’ skin—it had taken him so long to be able to say the words out loud and even still he used them sparingly. Stiles smiled, his earlier excitement returning as they approached the gates. He could hardly wait for what the week was going to bring.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a ball of stress tbh love my life  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
